(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-cylinder type composite pressure vessel of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a non-cylinder type composite pressure vessel of a vehicle that provides a uniform strength.
(b) Background Art
A composite pressure vessel is a vessel that contains a predetermined pressure level of gas or liquid, which is higher than atmospheric pressure. Due to the high specific stiffness, specific strength and fatigue resistance, the composite pressure vessel in general has been used for a hydrogen fuel cell vehicle, a natural gas vehicle, environmentally-friendly vehicle, etc. Such a composite pressure vessel is generally manufactured to have a metal-reinforced composite fiber wound and laminated around an inner side liner made of a polymer material with a predetermined shape and is molded at a high temperature and pressure.
When the above composite pressure vessel is formed in a cylindrical shape, a composite fiber may be uniformly wound around the whole inner side liner. For this reason, the strength of the vessel may be uniformly distributed, and any stress may be uniformly distributed. Accordingly, the pressure may be effectively distributed when storing a high pressure gas, thereby providing the maximum strength. However, since the cylinder type composite pressure vessel has a circular cross section, an unnecessary space may still remain inside after mounted in a package space of a vehicle (e.g., within a compartment of the vehicle). The storage capacity may not be obtained as much as the remaining space, so the cylinder type composite pressure vessel may be formed in a non-cylindrical shape having a predetermined space that corresponds to the package space.
Since the top of the above non-cylinder type composite pressure vessel is formed in a flat shape around which the winding of the normal composite fiber is not available, the winding of the composite fiber should be executed to change the shape of the top thereof
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.